


It all started because of a family name...

by varchiesmind



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varchiesmind/pseuds/varchiesmind
Summary: "Hello everyone. This is my first time writing a story in english. So sorry if there's any mistakes. It will be really short as I just want to see how it turns. I kinda feel a bit like Jughead Jones right now… you know, typing on your computer to write something. ANYWAY. I hope you'll enjoy and feel free to comment your thoughts on that story."





	It all started because of a family name...

**Author's Note:**

> "Hello everyone. This is my first time writing a story in english. So sorry if there's any mistakes. It will be really short as I just want to see how it turns. I kinda feel a bit like Jughead Jones right now… you know, typing on your computer to write something. ANYWAY. I hope you'll enjoy and feel free to comment your thoughts on that story."

As it was their last year of high school, every senior year student were struggling with their college application. Perhaps, one of them was even more bothered by all of this. Veronica Lodge. The last name she has been carrying like a crown her entire life was now tarnished because of all the drama that happened with her parents. She just couldn't put the name Lodge for an Harvard application. She spent days trying to figure out what to do and she finally came up with an idea. She was going to change her name to Gomez, her mother's last name. Archie was there to support his girlfriend during all of the name changing. But he knew her so well, he knew that she wasn't happy with her choice.

On a Tuesday afternoon, Archie decided to call Veronica to come over. The young woman knocked at the door. No answer. She knocked again and this time, Archie's mother opened the door. "Veronica, Archie is in his bedroom." The woman said smiling and letting the raven haired woman come in. Veronica smiled and walked upstairs. She slowly pushed the door of Archie’s room and walks in. He was sitting on his bed, his hands running through his own hair. "Archiekins?" The redhead quickly gets up as he sees Veronica. "Ronnie, I didn't heard you coming." He walks closer to the young lady and grabs her hands. "Why did you called me? It seemed like something was going on…" She slowly laid one of her hand on his cheek, caressing it softly. "i’m fine, I just needed to tell you something." Veronica knew something was going on, Archie seemed super nervous, even more nervous than he usually is. She walks toward the bed and sat down, not taking her eyes off of her boyfriend. "Tell me." Archie started walking all around the room, not saying anything yet.

He could feel his heart beating really fast in his chest, he knew that what he was about to say was going to change his relationship with Veronica forever. "You know that I love you Ronnie, right?" She nodded. "And after everything that has happened between us, I don’t want to be away from you anymore. Veronica, I've never felt that much desire, that much love for someone before. I can’t imagine growing old with anyone but you. I’m really scared, because at the end of each day, we are getting closer to our last day in Riverdale. I want to spend the rest of my cherishing you, I want to be the one that cooks breakfast for you in the morning." Tears rolled down her cheeks, she never saw Archie like that before. The two lovebirds were really opened to each other, they weren't afraid to express their feelings, they were trusting each other. But this time, it was special. It was different. She slowly got up from the bed and walked closer to him. "Archie…" He grabs her hands and looks straight into her eyes. "You've been wondering for the past few days what last name you could choose. What don’t you take mine?" Veronica wasn't expecting that, she looked at him with the mouth wide open.

She had no idea on what she could say, she wanted to say yes. An engagement wasn't such a big deal, it was not like getting married, but she was scared, they were both young and in love. They didn't knew what the future was made of. Veronica was about to give an answer when Mary Andrews walked in. The two young people turned their heads towards her and took a step away from each other. "Am I interrupting something?" She asks. "No, it’s fine mom." Mary looks at her son. "Monroe is downstairs, he wants to talk to you Arch." Archie nods, he gives one last look to Veronica before going downstairs with Mary. Veronica stayed there for a bit of time. She took the papers for the Harvard application out of her bag and looked at the free space at the name line. She put it down on the desk and took a pen on Archie’s pencil case. She wrote the name she had finally chosen after days of wondering what she will write. She smiles at the result. Yes, Veronica Cecilia Andrews was the name she was going to carry until her last breath…

The End.


End file.
